1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle shift control device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle shift control device that allows the rider to selectively regulate between a single gear shifting and a multiple gear shifting operation in a single progressive shifting operation.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. In particular, control devices for braking and/or shifting have been extensively redesigned in recent years.
Currently, there are many types of cable operated shifting devices currently being installed on bicycles. For example, some cable operated shifting devices have a pair of shift levers and a cable winding mechanism that rotates via a ratchet mechanism. Some conventional cable operated shifting devices of this type are configured such that the shift lever can be move to cause the cable winder to rotate via the ratchet mechanism in one direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable is wound around the cable winder, and a shift is made by the shift mechanism from one gear to the next gear. Operation of the other shift lever causes the ratchet mechanism to be released and the cable winder to rotate in the other direction by one gear at a time. As a result, the cable that was wound on the cable winder is played out, and a shift is made in the opposite direction by the shift mechanism. More recently, some cable operated shifting devices have been developed that allow multiple gear shifts in a single operation of one or both of the shift levers. One example of a bicycle shift control device with multiple gear shifting in a single progressive shifting operation is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2004/0144193A (assigned to Shimano, Inc.). However, with theses multiple gear shift control devices, the rider some times will accidentally shift two gears when only a single gear shift was desired. Thus, some riders prefer to have a bicycle shift control device that only moves one gear at a time in a single progressive shifting operation.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved bicycle shift control device. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.